1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, more particularly to a computer enclosure adapted for accommodating different types of transfer cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral component interconnect cards (PCI) are widely used in computers. PCI is a kind of bus structure, which is used for connecting modem cards, monitor cards, sound cards or other peripheral equipment to a computer. A computer usually includes a plurality of PCI cards mounted on a rear wall of a computer chassis. Conventionally, one end of a PCI card is secured to a metal piece. Then, the metal piece is secured to the rear wall of the computer chassis via screws. An expansion slot is defined in the rear wall of the computer chassis corresponding to connectors of the PCI card. A transfer card perpendicular to the rear wall is secured to a bottom wall of the chassis at a position adjacent to the expansion slot. Another side of the PCI card is inserted into the transfer card and perpendicularly abuts thereon. Generally, component configurations in computers vary according to the different requirements of customers. In some case, customers may need a computer enclosure with a transfer card having another type of connector different from that of the PCI card. Thus, the conventional computer enclosure cannot satisfy the demand of customers since the PCI card abuts on the transfer card so that any other connectors installed on the transfer card would interfere with the PCI card.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure adapted for accommodating different types of transfer cards.